The Chosen (Necromancer)
A chosen Necromancer was taken as the apprentice of Master Necromancer Ordan. A nephalem,2016-11-04, Restoring the Balance—Necromancer Overview. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-11-07 this young, enigmatic Necromancer2016-11-04, BlizzCon Recap: Day 1. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-11-07 has a strong, dark personality, and is able to see things which other mortals cannot.2017-03-14, PAX East 2017 Diablo III Rise of the Necromancer Hands-On Preview. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2017-03-15 Biography The Way of Rathma Before she was a Necromancer, the girl lived in a village among a group of friends. One day, they explored a tree, where they found a nest of newly hatched birds. The girl found a broken egg on the ground, with a dead bird inside. A man clad in armor approached and placed his hands around the bird. When he removed them, the bird was 'alive,' or more specifically, animated via necromancy. The man, whose name was Ordan, asked "do you wish to learn?" Her friends looked on uneasily, but the girl took him up on his offer. Weeks later, the two arrived in the Necropolis. The girl was given the rank of initiate, and she began her training in the ways of Rathma. The years passed, as she learnt the powers of necromancy—raising skeletons, detonating corpses, making a half-formed golem in one of her early attempts, and reading numerous tomes from within the Necropolis's library, while also training with blades. As she entered adulthood, her hair, once formerly a dark black, had become bleached white. One day, Ordan approached her, telling his pupil that there was nothing more that she could learn within the walls of the Necropolis. That wasn't to say that her training was over, and they left the Necropolis, to "where they were needed," according to Ordan. Travelling by land and sea, they arrived at the Necromancer's old village, which had been destroyed by cultists, and its people killed. The cultists attacked them, and Ordan bid his student to raise the dead. She did so, animating the bodies of her former friends, and turned the skeletons on the cultists, killing them. Ordan congratulated her, but told her that next time, she would have to be quicker. The Necromancer silently agreed, and they left the village.The Chosen The Fallen Star In 1285, Ordan learnt of the coming of the Fallen Star, which had awoken the dead in Khanduras. He bid his student travel there to return them to their graves. The Necromancer sensed a need for their unique power and answered the call on behalf of their order2016-11-04, BlizzCon Recap: Day 1. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-11-07 despite leaving with their training incomplete.Diablo III, Act V Now with the rank of acolyte,2017-03-14, Necromancer Update: The Meleemancer. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-03-16 the Necromancer arrived at New Tristram. In-game "The Chosen" goes unnamed within the comic that she features in—her naming in this article is for ease of identification. The comic implies that she is the as portrayed in Diablo III, but name and gender remains at the behest of the player within the game. References Category:Necromancers Category:Nephalem